


backseat

by sunshine_16



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Gerard Way, M/M, iero twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_16/pseuds/sunshine_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frank and Anthony iero take Gerard to the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	backseat

**Author's Note:**

> my two friends help me write this and gave me most of the ideas.

Frank and Anthony looked over at Gerard who was doodling threesome fantasies in his maths book. The two of them smirked dominantly over at the smaller boy. The teacher suddenly yelled "MATHS PROJECT GROUPS OF THREES PLEASE". The iero twins were the first to jump out of their seats and within seconds next to gerard. Frank sat down and pulled gerard onto his lap. Gerard sat there blushing heavily and tried to move but franks strong grip stopped him. Anthony grabbed his note book and ripped it open. He put it in the air to show everyone but Gerard fiercely pulled it down accidentally scratching Anthony's arm in the process. Anthony looked at gerard anger shown in his eyes and seductive whispered"you will pay for that". Time had flown before the bell had rang and gerard finally stopped blushing. Sir yelled over the chatter of the students"all unfinished work must be finished at home". The twins let out that smirk gerard was getting use to and quickly dragged him out of the room. "what about you work?" questioned the teacher as he saw them run out.  
"FUCK YOU" frank screamed back as the response.  
They pushed gerard into one of the toilets and locked the door before slamming him against the wall. Gerard whimpered as frank pushed his wrists against the wall whispering in his ear"you will do as we say and get into our fucking car with us". Gerard stayed quiet throughout the car journey to the woods. Once they got there they grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the cars and hissed"see there is no one to hear you cry".  
Gerard went to speak but frank covered his mouth and calmly said"you only speak when given permission to" the stuffed him back into the car.   
The twins yelled"strip and on your knees"in unison. Gerard whimpered as he slowly undressed himself revealing a baby blue corset and matching thigh highs the crawled onto his knees with his pink ass up in the air. frank grabbed grabbed his waist and forcibly pushed Gerard's ass onto his clothed erection. Gerard's eyes widened in panic.  
Anthony got in disappointed to see his brother had already started on their fresh innocent canvas. Frank toyed with the corset before throwing gerard flat on his stomach and hissed"you disgusting slut" but then he whispered"however that's what we want"  
"apologise" demanded frank.  
"i'm sorry sir" he softly said as frank gave a stinging slap to his ass. "LOUDER" demanded frank once again and slapped Gerard's ass another two times."I'M SORRY SIR" yelled gerard in pain.  
"now keep your head down". Gerard was compelled and look over at Anthony who had a blindfold and a pot of lube in his hands. gerard yelped causing frank to look over at him. frank slammed his head down onto the seat at violently said"you don not disobey me". frank and Anthony looked at each other before stripping themselves naked."you may look now" said Anthony but just as gerard looked up a blindfold was pulled over his eyes causing him to scream. Anthony hissed"we are in control now on your knees again and beg" Gerard's terror was over taken by lust and did exactly what he was told.  
"beg" Anthony said sternly as he dipped his fingers into the pot of lube.  
"please sir i need this. i am only yours do as you please with my body". gerard could feel himself getting hard. Suddenly something cold slipped into his ass causing him to moan loudly. anthony had stuck three fingers into him already quickly stretching gerard out and also sending waves of pleasure through his body.  
"oh fuck anthony" gerard screamed between moans.   
Frank shoved his dick into gerards making him gag."lets shut that dirty mouth of yours up" smirked frank. Gerard happily took franks dick deeper into his throat. Frank started to thrust his hips into gerards face. Anthony kicked frank making him pull out of gerards mouth and glare at his brother. gerad was gasping for breath but wa soon cut of as Anthony's fingers drew out and a large butt plug slipped in.  
"FUCK YES" gerard screamed in pleasurable agony. Gerard was flipped onto his back before frank jumped on him trapping his waist between his legs. Frank and anthony loved watching gerard squirm and beg for more in front of them. anthony pulled the plug out before slamming it back in hitting gerards special spit causing his to gasp in pleasure. Finally anthony pulled the plug out altogether and pushed his hot hard dick into the tight ass in front of him and immediately slamming in and out hitting that one spot every time. Frank had enough of Gerard whine and was hard to and pushed his dick back into gerards mouth thrusting in and out. Gerard was making wet chocked noises. anthony came in gerards ass just from the noises he was making and how his ass was clenching desperately close to release.  
Frank came deep into gerard's mouth wanking gerard of at the same time.


End file.
